krabbylamafandomcom-20200213-history
District 0
District 0 is the fourth and potential last studio album/playlist recorded by the comedic YouTuber himself KrabbyLama and was released on May 26, 2019. Unlike all the previous albums that have surfaced Krabby's discography, District 0 is aware of its conceived premise (to offer a fresh variety of content as a way of stepping into a new phase) and successfully rolls with this concept. Subsequent to the release of ''The Drawing Board, ''Krabby was in the process of realizing that his musical motives weren't the best fit for what the channel could become in the nearby future. Without any second thought, Krabby was eager to assemble an eventual album that would wrap up his musical ambitions in a single experimental set. Along with being as experimental as possible (which is a colossal theme for this album), a various amount of influence submerged into this album to spark Krabby's creativity even further (Kansas, Panic! At The Disco etc). A whole ton of change would be made to allow this album to stand out from the rest. A few of these changes would be the obvious clash between covers and parodies becoming more prominent than last time, Krabby's piano accompaniment (as well as his percussion, synth and other instruments present) appearing on certain tracks and the significant balance of comedic (hence Chicken Pot Pie and McDonald's Road) and saturated tones (hence Eye of the Lama and Lying is the most fun). In summary, Krabby empowered his creativity to a new level and reassures his audience that he is willing to stick around for the forthcoming chapter of his legacy and that this album would most likely sustain the former music spirit better than ever. TRACK LIST * I'm So Starving (Panic! At The Disco parody) * An Ode ft HG Hustla * Movin' Out by Billy Joel cover * Chicken Pot Pie (Live and Let Die parody) * Witch Doctor cover * Eye of the Lama * Lying is the Most Fun by Panic! At The Disco cover * Head Games by Foreigner cover * McDonald's Road (Old Town Road parody) * Spaghetti Hill Zone * Dust in the Wind by Kansas cover * Final Bows Trivia * A friendly diss track directed towards Vap0rHD/Tyler (known as Vap0r at the time of production) was originally set to be apart of this album. Layne's fellow pal Revoltz/Skyler would've accompanied him on the track as they both throw silly remarks at Vap0rHD including his poor gaming skills and low channel status. Eventually, the idea scrapped and only a demo remains. * Another song that got scrapped during production was a spoof on the Rick Springsteen tune 'Jessie's Girl' entitled 'Jessie's World', depicting Jessie and his daily struggles. * Despite Layne promising that there would be no trace of musical content left on the channel after District 0, a handful of Weird Al animated music videos submerged since late July and he went on to admit that these were "little projects he was eager to work on which ended in hilarious results." Bill Murray's Groundhog Day: A rock opera" managed to be the only major piece of musical content Layne officially released after making up his mind. * On May 2nd (the day of which Layne received in-school-suspension), Layne recorded the Vap0rHD diss track demo which had a working title of 'Unified Composition' and sent it to Skyler via email for him to listen and grasp a much clearer idea of how the song would flow with him on board. This was the same day in which his Panic! At The Disco cover of 'Lying is the most fun' was released.